


A Family Matter

by nealinor



Series: ABO Bingo Round 2 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childbirth, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of labor, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: A continuation from "You Did What Now?"Remember when Sam wondered why Cas didn't just knock up Dean? Well, he did that too.





	A Family Matter

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read "You Did What Now?" You might want to. 
> 
> This was written for ABO Bingo, but I struggled with it and got swallowed by my dissertation and didn't finish it until now. So, it's not officially part of the challenge, but I'm putting it in my series as if it was. I'm not sure if this is up to my usual fare, like I said, writers block is hard.

Sam was minding his own business, researching a problem for Eileen when Dean shoved a baby in his arms and ran off. Sam secured his arms around Jack and frowned off after Dean. This was odd behavior for his brother because he had doted on Jack from the moment the baby had hatched from the egg that Dean and Cas had made. Despite having not given birth to the tyke, Dean was a fully invested omega parent in every way – except for in this moment when he left Jack to Sam. The baby began to fuss a little in Sam’s arms, which was atypical for him so Sam got to his feet, intent on walking with the boy until he settled. He ended up in the hallway, where he couldn’t help but hear the sound of Dean retching very loudly.

Sam glanced at Jack, who was watching him with solemn blue eyes as if to say ‘I don’t know what’s wrong with Omega Daddy.’  Sam took it as a sign to investigate. He walked up to the bathroom door and risked a glance in. “Dean?”

Dean was hunched over the toilet gagging loudly. He sat back with a groan and leaned his head against the wall. Sam stepped to the sink and filled a cup with water, which he offered to Dean. The omega took it gratefully and gulped it down.

“Hey Sammy?”

“Yes?”

“Do you remember when Jack’s egg was created and we wondered why Cas didn’t just knock me up?”

“Yeah, I remember.”

“I think he knocked me up along with creating an egg.”

“So you’re…”

“Pregnant. I think so.”

“Wait…so we are about to have 2 babies in the bunker?”

“Yeah.”

“Heaven help us.” With a sigh, Sam looked to Jack who was only two weeks old and had a suspicious feeling that he was going to be in charge of the care of his nephew for quite some time.

***

Dean’s morning sickness was actually all day sickness. He did his best to care for Jack, however this included a lot of handing him to Sam or Cas while he went to go throw up. At the moment, he was lying on the bed with a cool cloth on his head and his eyes closed. There was a soft rustle to his left: Cas sitting in the rocking chair next to the bed with Jack. The angel hummed tunelessly to the baby. Dean smiled to himself because despite the nausea, the moment was perfect.

Next to him, Cas slipped from the chair and laid a sleeping Jack into his crib. A moment later, the bed dipped next to him and then Cas’s fingers trailed over his forehead. Dean knew that it didn’t do anything really, but the touch of his mate seemed to ease the nausea.

“How are you feeling?” Cas’s voice was low and concerned.

“Okay right now. I’m afraid if I move it’ll start again.” Dean murmured as he tugged up the washcloth so he could peek at Cas.

Cas’s fingers smoothed over his cheek before the angel dipped his head down and touched their lips together. Dean’s senses swam with the scent of his alpha which eased him a little further.

When Cas pulled back, his picked up Dean’s washcloth. “I’ll freshen this up… since I can’t do anything else to help you.”

Dean caught his hand and brought it to his lips. “I’m not sorry, Cas. Our child grows inside me. We have an awesome baby. Our family is perfect. It’s everything I was afraid to want. You gave that to me.”

Cas’s expression softened. “I would give you anything, Dean.” They clasped hands for a long moment before Cas left, simply savoring the others touch. When Cas returned, they cuddled together on the bed until Dean’s nausea ruined the moment and he had to run to the bathroom.

***

Dean walked into the kitchen with Jack in his arms, still feeling bleary eyed and grouchy. While his morning sickness was a thing of the past, he still was finding that he had other troubles associated with pregnancy to deal with. The most noticeable was the growing bump in his midsection, which was making it hard for his clothing to fit. The most pressing, however, were the cravings. He was seized by one hard when he laid eyes on what Sam was doing.

In the kitchen, his oversized alpha brother was making a smoothie that was definitely green in color and that meant spinach. Dean’s stomach rumbled at the mere thought of spinach. He groaned aloud. “What the hell, Sammy?”

 Sam froze. “What do you mean, Dean?” He raised the glass to his lips and drank the green liquid.

Dean’s eyes were glued to it so that his stare practically rivaled Cas’s, his mouth practically watering. “That looks… amazing!”

Sam frowned. “This?” He gestured with the glass. “You want my spinach smoothie?”

Dean nodded and walked all the way into the kitchen. “Give me some?” He turned his best pleading look on Sam. The alpha might have killer puppy dog eyes but he had nothing on a pregnant Dean, particularly after several months of not being able to keep food down. His lower lip poked out slightly and his green eyes shimmered as he looked at Sam.

Sam didn’t have the fortitude to say no to that and handed over the full glass and proceeded to watch as his brother (who has always hated vegetables) gulped down the contents. “Wow.” He remarked as Dean handed him over the empty glass.

“Make me another?” Dean queried as he went to the fridge to make Jack a bottle. “I’m still hungry.”

“Well, yeah, they aren’t meant for pregnant omegas. What if I make you a spinach omelet instead?” Sam suggested, seeing a sudden opportunity to improve his brother’s diet with a minimal level of bitching.

“You’d do that?” Dean looked up from feeding Jack with a look of surprise on his face.

“Yeah, of course Dean.” Sam moved off to gather the ingredients for the omelet. “I mean… it’s weird as hell because it’s for you and you hate vegetables and all but hell, I’ll do it. I’m just glad you can keep food down.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You are telling me. The puking got old. I think I’ll take weird cravings and tight pants.” Even as he said it, Dean wiggled in his seat and tugged at the waistband of his pants, adjusting it to fit under the baby bump.

“I think it’s time to buy maternity jeans.” Sam said as he put together the omelet.

“Aww come on… surely not yet.” Dean complained just as Cas strode into the room.

The angel was carrying two large bags and set them down next to Dean. “I think these should fit and allow you room to grow.”

Dean frowned at the bags. “Did you buy me clothes?”

“Yes Dean. You needed them.” Cas leaned over and brushed his lips across Dean’s forehead before he lifted Jack out of Dean’s arms.

“Hey Cas, guess what?” Sam piped up from the stove as he flipped the omelet. “Dean wants to eat vegetables!”

“I know.” Cas hummed as he offered Jack the bottle he’d stolen from Dean. “Last night he begged for a salad.”

As Sam tossed his head back and laughed, Dean frowned. “Pregnancy has stolen all my dignity.” He still wouldn’t trade it for the world. After all, Sam was handing him food and Cas was bringing him gifts. Dean tucked into his food with gusto while Sam and Cas chatted on and Jack finished his bottle.

Cas had the baby braced over his shoulder and was patting his back when Dean finished. “Sam, could you watch Jack for a little while so Dean can try on the clothes I brought him?”

Sam blinked but easily agreed, holding his hands out for the baby. “Sure guys. Go ahead.”

Cas passed over the baby and grabbed Dean’s hand to tug him along.

Dean hastily grabbed the bags before scurrying off after the angel and soon he found himself in their room, dumping out the bags of clothing. It looked like Cas had thought of everything: jeans, sweats, t-shirts and even flannels. “This is awesome, Cas!” Dean began to shed his clothing, finding himself a little bit eager to get into clothing that fit him. He stripped all the way down until he stood next to the bed naked. That’s when it occurred to him; he and Cas were alone, truly alone for the first time in forever. He glanced at the angel, who of course was watching Dean. “So… uh… it’s just you and me.”

Cas nodded. “Yes, it is.” He watched Dean for a moment more before tilting his head in confusion. “Do you require help, Dean?”

“What? No!” Dean shook his head and crossed over to the angel, his hands smoothing over the familiar trench coat. “I was just thinking that we have a little privacy for once. We could… you know.”

“We could what?” Cas squinted at him, if anything looking more confused.

“You know… knot.” Dean burst with some frustration. “Unless….” Horror spread slowly over Dean. “You don’t want to because I’m bigger now.” Now he felt extremely exposed and reflexively covered the rounded area of his stomach with his hands. “I didn’t think about that.”

“Dean! No!” Cas reached out for Dean and pulled his body flush. It felt odd to be naked while Cas was fully clothed but he could still feel the angel’s body heat through the rough fabric. Then Cas was reaching for his chin and redirected Dean until they were staring into each other’s eyes. “You are perfect, my Dean. I’d be blessed if I could always gaze on your naked body.” Cas let him go and slid down to his knees where he began to kiss the rounded curve of Dean’s bump.  “And these changes are our child. I love them almost as much as I love you.”

Dean’s chest warmed at the confession and he grabbed Cas to drag him back up. “Okay you dork, I love you too. Now get naked and get in me before Sam decides to burst in.”

Cas nodded and began to strip out of his clothes with a great deal of haste. Dean turned back to the bed and pushed the pile of clothing over to the edge so there would be enough room for them to knot. Once that was done, Dean climbed onto his hands and his knees and rolled his hips up, presenting for Cas. As soon as he assumed the position, he tossed a look over his shoulder to make sure Cas was coming. His eyes landed on his angel, all dark messy hair and now completely naked with a cock that was already hard and pointing at him. “Come get me, alpha!”

Cas nodded seriously, his blue gaze smoldering over Dean as he advanced to the bed and knelt down between Dean’s knees. His fingers roamed over the curve of Dean’s ass then slid between his cheeks to find his hole.

Dean groaned at the contact, because just the thought of getting Cas’s knot had made him wet and he was leaking onto his thighs already. He rocked his hips back into that touch, begging for more without words. The message was received and Cas plunged a finger into him and began to work it in and out. It wasn’t enough and Dean knew it.

“More Cas!” He demanded, and then on an afterthought, added, “We don’t have a lot of time.”

A second finger was added and Cas began to scissor him open before hooking his fingers and rubbing against his prostate. Dean’s eyes closed as he groaned his pleasure out, working back onto Cas’s fingers until the angel added a third. That was more like it and Dean began to willingly fuck himself back onto them, that is, until he realized he was ready.  “Fuck me, Alpha!”

“You’re bossy.” Cas murmured, though his voice was dry with amusement. Still, the alpha drew his fingers from Dean and moments later, Dean found himself speared open on the blunt head of his angel’s dick.

“Fuck, yeah! Love the feel of you.” The moment Cas was fully hilted inside of him, Dean began to move setting a fast pace that left Cas with little choice but to hang on and follow him. That didn’t mean that Cas did, of course, in the next breath the alpha pulled almost all the way back and then thrust back in. He usurped Dean’s pace and took over, setting his own that was fast and hard with long strokes and bone jarring slaps of skin. He was everything that Dean had been missing and he sighed in pleasure as he reached for his own cock and began to stroke it in time. Cas smacked his hand away in the last moment and began to stroke him instead.

“Mine.” The alpha murmured against the back of Dean’s neck before he bit him.

Dean couldn’t stop the moan from his lips when Cas’s teeth scraped his skin and if anything, the movement of their bodies became even more frantic. It wasn’t beautiful and emotional, but rather frantic and rushed; each of them trying to take as much pleasure as they could before the moment was lost. Dean knew he wouldn’t last long, particularly not with the way Cas’s hand twisted on the upstroke of his cock, but he found he didn’t care. In fact, when orgasm threatened, he chased it willfully, bucking against Cas to drive him on until he slammed straight over the edge with a broken off cry. He pumped out cum over Cas’s fist and down onto the sheets of the bed as he clenched around Cas. The alpha fucked him through the orgasm, his strokes becoming uneven and frenzied until he came with a low groan, his knot catching to lock them tightly together. Dean felt the heat of it as the alpha painted his insides and he loved every minute of it.

Cas’s arms tightened around him and directed him to lay on his side while the alpha curled around him from behind.  Together they worked to catch their breath until finally Dean could speak. “I didn’t think about the time it would take to wait out the knot.”

“Thank goodness Sam is patient. We may get more time because Jack will take his nap.” Cas pointed out.

Dean turned so he could latch his lips onto his mate. It was then that he realized that they’d gone straight to knotting without kissing. It was time to correct that and so he lost a few more minutes lost in Cas’s lips. When he finally pulled away, he grinned at the angel. “You are a genius. We will wait out the knot and then try the clothes.”

Cas nodded and snuggled into Dean, taking the time to draw his lips over Dean’s shoulder and up his neck. It seemed he missed the kissing too. “We will have this time together.”

Dean knew they both needed it. So it was much later when they got around to trying on the clothes. Thankfully, Sam didn’t complain about watching Jack or the amount of time they took for the task.

***

At eight and a half months pregnant, Dean was more than done with being pregnant. He was huge, for one and his feet had a tendency to swell and his back ached under the weight of the pup. On the other hand, both Cas and Sam waited on him hand and foot which was freaking nice for a change. Still, he thought it would be a relief to have the pup once and for all.

He hadn’t considered what it would be like to go into labor.

The first pains had been uncomfortable cramps and Dean had powered through them without telling anyone. That didn’t last, however. Dean was standing in front of the fridge, pondering a snack when the first of the “big boy” contractions hit. It took him by surprise and he doubled over with a bitten off shout that took him by surprise. Within moments, Cas was by his side.

“Are you alright, Dean?” The angel’s hands were on Dean’s back, rubbing down his spine.

Sam appeared before him, looking pale. “Are you in labor? Is it time?”

“Yeah, I think I might be.” Dean said as he straightened up with Cas’s help. “I’ve been having pains but nothing serious until now. I guess maybe the jelly bean is on its way.” For all that he was the one in pain, Dean found that he was really quite calm, all told.

“Shit!” Sam exclaimed, running his hands through his hair to tug at it with his fingers. “Are you sure you don’t want to go to the hospital?”

Dean shook his head, glancing at Cas whose eyes were wide, before he looked to Sam. “The doctor said I was good for a home birth. We’ll call the midwife and everything will be fine.”

Sam grabbed his phone and immediately placed the call, clearly eager to be helping Dean out.

Dean turned to Cas. “Are you okay, Alpha?”

Cas smiled, his lips thin. “Of course, how are you?”

“I’m good, Cas. Can we walk?” Dean asked.

Cas slipped an arm underneath Dean’s and began to lead him around the bunker. They walked for quite some time, making laps around the bunker while Sam bounced Jack and tried desperately to get in touch with the midwife.

“I just keep getting an answering service and no call back!” Sam ground out, clearly holding back panic.

“It’s fine, Sammy.” Dean said, patting his brother on the back. “Cas and I took the birth classes and all that jazz. I’ll be fine.”

Sam glared at Dean. “This isn’t something to take lightly. You and the baby are at stake.”

Cas held out his hand for the phone. “I’ll take over calling and Jack. Why don’t you walk with Dean for a while?”

Sam nodded frantically, then stopped to pull a hand through his hair. He seemed to realize that he was stalling when Dean needed him and scampered over to Dean’s side to slide an arm around his chest. “Let’s walk Dean. Is this okay?”

Dean shook his head, forcing down a laugh. Of all of them, his brother was taking the birth thing kind of hard. “Yeah, Sammy, it’s fine.” Dean took off at a slow pace, meandering down the hall until the pain made him stop. Sam wrung his hands as he watched, but didn’t hesitate in starting to walk again.

“Are you ready?” Sam asked as they turned down one of the hallways.

“For the baby to come? More than ready.” Dean snorted as he rubbed the protruding roundness of his belly. It began to tighten again, which made him stop to wait out the contraction.

“It’s gonna be hard with two babies around. I mean, Jack is a handful.” Sam pointed out.

“Jack is a sweetheart.” Dean shot back. “And this baby will be too. You will see.”

“I trust you, Dean.” Sam grunted as they started again.

Cas’s head poked around the hallway at that point. “I got the midwife on the phone. She’s on the way.”

“Good thing.” Dean said in a nonchalant voice. “I think my water just broke.”

“What?!!” Sam jumped and nearly dropped Dean.

“My pants are wet and I didn’t have to pee.” Dean said with a mild shrug. Liquid began to drip around his ankles onto the floor.

Cas hurried down the hallway and took up holding Dean. “Let’s go get you changed. Sam, why don’t you go wait for the midwife to arrive?”

“Got it.” Sam said with a sharp nod and practically ran down the hall, pale faced and breathing hard.

“He needs to chill out.” Dean said, watching his brother go.

Cas began to walk Dean to their room. “It wasn’t this difficult with Jack. We are all worried about you, Dean.”

“I’m fine Cas. Omegas have babies all the time. I’m built for this.” Dean said as he began to peel off his sodden jeans to toss them into the corner. He stripped off his boxer shorts and accepted a spare pair from Cas. “I guess putting on more pants would be an exercise in futility, huh?”

“Likely. The baby will be here sooner rather than later.” With that, Cas began to strip the linens from their bed and replaced them with the waterproof bedding that the midwife had given them for the birth.

When he was done, Dean plopped down on the bed and watched his mate, the love of his life, move around the room preparing things. Cas moved with an efficiency of motion that warmed his heart; nothing wasted or extra. Soon the space was set up as they had discussed and birth ready.  When Cas paused near him, Dean took his mate’s hand and drew the alpha angel close. “I love you.”

Cas’s hand traced Dean’s cheek. “I love you, my mate. “ He bent over and brought their lips together for a lingering kiss.

It was broken when the door opened and the midwife rushed in with a squeal. “Good evening bitches! Are we ready for a baby?”

Dean grinned at her though it was broken by a wince as another contraction started. “You better believe it, Charlie. Let’s get this show on the road.”

With a clap of her hands and her typical cheerful smile, Charlie guided Dean back onto the bed. “Alright, big guy. Let’s see where you are.”

Dean groaned but submitted himself to the exam without question. It was for the health of his baby, after all.

The next two hours passed in a blur of pain and sweat for Dean. The contractions got closer together and more painful until he was practically delirious holding onto Cas’s hand. The alpha was like his life line, his voice calm and steady as he whispered words of love and encouragement. Eventually, Charlie told him it was time to push and so Dean did, bearing down until he brought his pup screaming into the world.

“It’s a girl!” Cas said, his voice somewhere between laughing and crying.

“Oh my god!” From the hall, Sam peeked in and got an eyeful of something he didn’t want to see and quickly whisked himself and Jack away again.

Charlie laid the baby on Dean’s now bare chest. Tears pricked the omega’s eyes as he looked down at the very red and gooey form of his daughter. “She’s perfect Cas.”

“So are you.” Cas leaned over and pressed kisses to Dean’s face, reveling in the closeness between the little family.

“It’s safe now!” Charlie called out.

Sam returned with Jack in his arms. “Look at your sister, buddy.” He whispered to the baby.

Charlie held out a pair of scissors toward the tall alpha. “Wanna cut the cord?”

All the color drained out of Sam’s face. “No….” He squeaked.

Dean couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “It’s okay, Sammy. Cas will do it.”

“With pleasure.” Cas took the scissors and followed Charlie’s directions, then afterward, the midwife took the baby to dry her off and give her a once over.

“She’s beautiful.” Dean’s eyes followed the midwife with his daughter. “What should we call her?”

Cas’s finger slid through Dean’s hair as he leaned down over his mate. “Claire. Let’s call her Claire.”

Dean blinked but then nodded. He was awash in love (and pain still) for his mate and his pup. “Our family is complete.”

“Yes it is.”

Charlie returned the pup to their arms and both alpha and omega took pains to bask in the newness of their brand new daughter.


End file.
